A Really Simple Game
by sillysac
Summary: Magnus and Alec play a questions game. Clothing is the casualty.
1. Chapter 1

_So I tried my hand at Malec. I love this couple. I hope you like this. I know it's probably not my finest, but I am trying, I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I mention in this story-not the Mortal Instrument characters, One Night at McCool's, Frankenstein, or even Harry Potter for that matter. Maybe the colour blue... has anyone claimed the color blue?_

_*Nov, 2011 _

_Just an update: This was written well before City of Fallen Angels came out, so some of the content may now be slightly wrong (ie: chapter 6). This fic is also complete (yay!).  
_

* * *

"This is going to be a really simple game. I'll ask questions and you'll answer them. If I don't like the answer, you have to take off a piece of clothing. If you don't like the question, I'll take off something. Okay?"

Alec nodded, despite the feeling in his gut that despite the many layers of clothing he had on in comparison to Magnus, he was surely going to be naked (or close to it) long before his boyfriend. He was trying to please him. Magnus had done so much for him. He could help the traitorous blush that rose up on his cheeks at the thought of being the only one naked—and under the bright light of the room, too.

"All right," Magnus said. He stretched his long limbs, almost becoming as long as the bed they were lying on. His shirt rode up enough to expose his unblemished skin, up past where he should have had a navel. Alec wanted to reach out and feel the smooth skin there, as it fascinated him even after a year of being with the warlock. Instead, he fisted his hands into the bright, poppy red material of the comforter. It had been swapped with the typical canary yellow sheets the week before.

Alec missed the yellow.

"Favourite colour?" Magnus asked.

"Black."

"That's not a colour, black is a shade. Give me something better than that Shadowhunter," Magnus demanded. "Shirt off."

Alec shook his head. "At least leave me the option of what to take off."

Magnus frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"I like blue," he amended while taking off a sock.

"Me too. Favourite movie." It was a demand, not a question this time.

Alec had to scour his brain for that one. What was a movie he had seen recently? There was that one about the DVD player... "Um..." Alec stalled. Then he remembered. "One Night at McCool's."

Magnus seemed content with the answer. He smiled and asked for another one. "Favourite book?"

"Frankenstein."

"Why?"

"Because it's not real."

"Care to explain?"

"Why would I want to read about supposed fictional characters? Vampires and werewolves exist. It irritates me to read about mundane dealing with them."

Magnus pondered his answer for awhile. "So I take it you don't like Harry Potter?"

"Who?"

"Hmm, I take it you don't know any current literature, do you?"

"No."

"That's fine. The classics are better anyway." Magnus shifted to lie on his side. Alec mirrored him, twining their feet together. "Biggest regret?"

Alec took his time to answer that one. He only had one real regret. "Leaving Max and Isabelle alone with Sebastian."

Magnus sighed. He wasn't expecting that answer. It was sobering. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Alec shrugged uncomfortably. Magnus put his hand on his cheek, and Alec kissed his palm.

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Next question," Alec responded, pulling away slightly. He did not want to get into details about Max's death again.

Magnus took his aversion without questioning. "Sparkles?" he asked of something much different.

Alec sighed. "Only on you."

Magnus kissed him. "Most sensitive place to be kissed?"

"Belly button."

Magnus raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "Maybe if you were getting a raspberry. Take something else off. And I want a better answer than that."

Alec took his time undoing his belt and zipper. He shimmied out of his pants slowly resisting the urge to throw them at Magnus. It fell noisily to the floor with his socks. He really didn't want to admit his most sensitive spot out loud. Magnus already knew.

"Well?" the warlock asked when Alec said nothing.

"I don't like the question, you take something off."

Alec watched as Magnus pulled his shirt off his thin frame. He smirked.

Magnus grinned back. He had no problem with being half naked (or completely naked, as he often was in the confines of his bedroom). "I already know you squirm when I kiss your inner thigh. But I would have liked to hear it come from your lips. And not just in the form of a gasp or moan." He trailed his fingers down Alec's stomach, down his hip bone, and stopped right at the spot they both knew of. Alec shivered at the touch.

He didn't like the game so much, with the one-sided questions. "What about yours? I can think of several spots that I know you like."

Magnus shook his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Alec brushed the hair back off his face. With a snap of his finger, Magnus managed to remove Alec's shirt. Alec didn't have to look over the side of the bed to know it was now with his socks and pants. He didn't even blush at his sudden exposure.

The questions stopped as Magnus brought his mouth to Alec's for a long, deep kiss. Alec fisted his fingers in Magnus's soft hair, glad that it was down straight. It felt much better to play with whenever there weren't any sparkles or gel in it. Magnus cooed at Alec's actions, moving to lay right on top of Alec. Their bare chests met, sending shivers down Alec's spine, but he didn't shy away like he usually did. Even after becoming intimate Alec had shied away from too much affection at first. He didn't blush nearly as much in Magnus's presence, but he still couldn't hold his hand in public.

It was always easier behind the closed door of Magnus's room. Even in his own bedroom at the Institute Alec couldn't relax the same way he did in Magnus's loft. At Magnus's he felt completely alone. At the Institute there always seemed to be an audience, or competition from Clary and Jace. Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other for very long.

Magnus stopped kissing Alec. He groaned at the loss of contact as the warlock sat up on his knees. "Where are you tonight? You've been distracted all evening."

"Sorry," Alec apologized.

"Don't be. Just try to focus on us," Magnus told him.

Alec couldn't stand their lack of contact. He pushed himself up by his elbows to bring his mouth back to Magnus's. It was pure bliss when their lips met again. Alec could feel heat generating between them, as their tongues met and battled.

There was a chuckle that erupted from Magnus. Alec broke off the kiss the second time. "What is it?" he question, very confused.

The warlock was grinning wide. "I was just thinking of the first time I removed your pants and briefs at the same time without your permission. It was kind of funny in a very sad way."

That wasn't what Alec was expecting. He frowned at the memory. "You had me standing in the living room naked. It was horrifying."

"But you didn't notice until I took mine off too."

Alec shook his head, averting his gaze.

Magnus put his hand on Alec's chin, forcing the Shadowhunter to look at him. "Can I take off your briefs now?"

Alec debated whether or not to give him the small request. "Sure," he finally said.

There was the cool brush of air in his nether region, and he gasped at the lack of heat.

"Cold? Let me warm you up."


	2. Chapter 2

_Discalimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.  
_

* * *

Magnus's fingers didn't trail downwards once Alec was completely naked. He never rushed into things with Alec. He figured it was more of a courteous motion than hesitation. Magnus was not the kind of person to hesitate. He was just waiting for an open invitation of sorts. "If I was keeping track, you have too many articles of clothing on."

Magnus raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "True," he said after a moment's pause. "But I don't like playing fair with you. So how about I make a deal?"

Alec nodded. Deals seemed fine. Especially with overly attractive, very gorgeous boyfriend warlocks.

"I'm going to keep asking questions and if I like the answers, I'll kiss you."

"And if I don't like them?"

"I'll consider removing my last article of clothing and possibly ravish your body."

There really wasn't a downside to the game. Alec liked to please Magnus with simple things such as answering his silly questions. He nodded his head and Magnus was quick to ask more questions.

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Magnus cocked his head to the side. "It's a warm up one."

"But we were already doing this minutes ago." Alec shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Magnus was still lying partially on top of him. He was evidently waiting for his reply, his cat eyes focusing intently on Alec's blue ones. "I love you more than I can ever show you."

His answer brought him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I don't like that question."

Magnus gave him a lazy smile. "Was it really that terrible? Me asking you if you love me?"

Alec shook his head quickly. He wanted him to kiss him. "No."

"What do you think of when I wear black?"

"You've only worn it a handful of times. It's strangely out of place on you."

Magnus kissed his temple this time. He also undid the first button on his leather pants. Alec watched him curiously.

"Would you rather be a pirate or a ninja?"

Alec sat up, forcing Magnus to sit back as well. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Ah, well, no. It's this internet poll. You pick which one you'd rather be..." Magnus trailed off, seeing the familiar blank look on Alec's face that meant he had no idea what he was talking about.

"What was the last song you listened to?"

Alec was in his room the last time he heard any piece of music. It was a classical piece, what he preferred to listen to. "Fantasie Impromptu."

"Can you play it?"

"No, but Jace can," he answered honestly.

"Does Jace always have to come up in conversation?" Magnus seemed honestly hurt. Alec never intended to bring him up. "He's like the elephant in our relationship."

"A very arrogant, manipulative, and straight elephant."

Magnus seemed pleased with his analysis and kissed the spot just below his right ear. Alec didn't think his last question even qualified.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Growing old without you," Alec replied and then wished he hadn't. He didn't like bringing up Magnus's immortality.

It was evident that Magnus didn't like the answer either. His eyes narrowed to slits, hardly any of their green hue was showing. He also crossed his arms over his chest. Alec put a hand on his cheek, trying to apologize with the simple gesture. "You wanted a truthful answer," Alec reminded him softly. "I should have lied." Magnus still had his eyes narrowed, and Alec sighed. It always took a lot to truly upset Magnus.

Hesitantly, Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock's slim torso, breathing in his sweet, elegant smell. He tried to ignore the fact that he was still the only one naked, while he buried his face in Magnus's chest, closing his eyes and trying to compensate for his frank answer. When he got no response from his boyfriend, he kissed his chest softly and ran his fingers down his sides.

Slowly, Magnus responded, putting his arms around Alec's waist. There was a rustling sound of something falling onto the floor, and Alec realised a moment too late that Magnus had removed his own leather pants. He put his hands on Alec's chest and forcefully pushed him back down on the bed. His green eyes were glowing. There was no guessing what he intended to do, and Alec licked his lips in anticipation, despite an unwanted flush coming into his cheeks and chest.

Magnus put his hands on Alec's face before bringing his lips crashing down onto his. It felt more passionate than Alec was used to as their lips moved together. Magnus bit down hard on Alec's lower lip, drawing a small drip of blood. Alec only moaned at the sensation, pulling Magnus closer to him, while simultaneously hooking one of his legs around the warlock's slender hips. Their chests were flush against each other, both of their breathing heavy and staggered as they continued to kiss. Alec could feel sweat beading on his abdomen, making his skin slick and slippery. Magnus began a fast paced rocking motion, further connecting their lower bodies.

Alec had to break off from the kiss, his chest begging for more air. Magnus didn't let him recover properly and had his mouth captured in his once again. Their teeth clashed as Alec opened his mouth to let their tongues meet. It was clear that Magnus wanted to take control and Alec let him. Magnus let one of his hands trail down the Shadowhunter's body, stopping only once it found Alec's thigh, still attached to Magnus's hip. He gripped the scarred skin and squeezed. Alec's hips bucked up of their own accord, seeking the closest possible contact.

It was just when Alec was starting to feel completely aroused that the high-pitched trill of his cell phone went off from the floor. Being one of the Nephilim, it required he was on-call at every hour of the day. He had no holidays. He muttered a curse under his breath and disentangled himself from Magnus, avoiding his cat-eyes.

He stumbled off the bed and quickly fished his cell phone out of his pants pocket. He didn't bother reading the caller display. "Yes?" he answered shortly, still out of breath.

"_Alec?"_ came Clary's voice. "_Are you busy?_"

Alec wanted to tell her _yes, I'm actually in the middle of getting laid, _but he knew that kind of bold response was reserved for Jace. He scolded himself for bringing up Jace, even in his own thoughts. So he said "no, I'm not. What's the matter?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: It's not mine, just the idea for the plot.  
_

* * *

Alec tugged on his other boot rather forcefully. His socks were so thick to keep his feet warm that his boots were rather difficult to pull on this particular morning. He supposed he was still a bit angry—Jace had been an ass the night before, Clary had overreacted, and Izzy refused to help him in any way. He tied his long laces too tight, abruptly cutting off blood circulation below his calves. He swore quietly as he had to fix the laces, redoing them in their intricate mix of criss-crossing and knot tying.

There was a light knocking at his opened door and Alec looked up. Clary was standing in the doorway, a little crestfallen, a little timid, but otherwise looking much like her. Their eyes met for a moment, and then Alec had to look away at a spot on the floor. "Thank you," she whispered.

He looked up, but Clary had already walked away, her quiet footsteps alerting him to her departure. Unsure what to do next; he indulged himself in the pleasure of falling back against his mattress, letting his eyes droop shut. There hadn't been much time for sleep the night before, and he really did need more shut-eye. He let his mind wander to inconsequential things; like the fast that his last good sweater now had a long gash in it, and Church probably needed more cat food. He even considered running down to the grocery store, but he didn't want to have to mingle with mundanes this day. So after a short while, he fell asleep.

There was a sound, like a cough or a clearing of a throat that woke Alec up. Instead of rising quickly, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He startled when he found Jace hovering right over him. His face looked perfectly calm, possibly a little arrogant, with a lazy smirk playing at his lips. Had it not been for Magnus in his life, Alec would have drooled at the closeness between them. Now, it was just irritating. Jace embodied the flaw in his relationship with Magnus.

"What do you want?" Alec asked. "I healed all your wounds last night."

Jace tipped his head to the side and moved back. "That's not the nicest thing to say."

"You don't deserve anything nice from me."

"I wanted to see what you were doing this morning. I thought maybe we could train."

As much as Alec loved Jace—like a brother, no less—and the fact that he was his _parabati_, was very poignant, he didn't want to have anything to do with him for a long time. "I don't want to be around you. You're an ass."

Jace mocked concern. "And you're gay, but I don't remind you on a regular basis."

"Actually," Alec found his temper rising, "you do. It's always so subtle, but you always find a way of mocking me and my relationship—"

"Relationship? You canoodle with a very old warlock. I would hardly call that much of anything."

"You have no right!" Alec shouted at him, losing control of his emotions. "You can't just come in here and tear me down every time you screw up or have a fight with Clary. I have feelings too. It's not my fault you had to pick a fight with a hoard of demons last night. By the Angel, Jace! I had figured now that you had Clary that you wouldn't feel the need to be so stupidly reckless anymore. I thought some sort of self preservation would have kicked in." He was breathing heavily, his shoulders heaving with the effort calm down. "So stop hurting me, and the others just to make you feel worse." Alec grabbed his stele and a seraph blade before leaving his room, pushing past Jace more forcefully than he ever had before. He was down the hallway and into the elevator long before Jace could even cough out another reply.

The clanking and groaning of the elevator as it descended help to clear Alec's head. It reminded him of how calm he needed to be, how he usually acted. By the time he could open the grate, he was significantly less angry. The air outside the Institute was cold, but Alec ignored it, shoving his hands deep into his denim pockets.

His feet carried him the whole way; he never had to think about it when he was going to see Magnus. It startled him a bit at how fast he made it, and annoyed that he had left his key at home. He rang the buzzer and a muffled voice sounded out a few minutes later. It must have been before noon, because Magnus sounded very sleepy. "_Yes?_" his voice was full of impatience; he obviously didn't know who was at his door.

"It's me."

There was a shuffling sound and moments later Magnus was at the door, opening it for Alec. His face was delighted; his mouth had a broad smile on it. There was no makeup on his body yet, the way Alec preferred it. He wore a pink and yellow Kimono style robe. It hardly covered his knees, and was gaping open at his chest. Alec's eyes lingered on his flawless caramel skin. Magnus pulled him inside, engulfing him in a very warm hug. Alec sighed, finally comfortable and happy. As calm as he was, the thought of Jace still sent an angry rush through his body.

"You're shivering," Magnus noted. "Let's go upstairs; I have the heat turned up."

It was significantly warmer in Magnus's loft. The floor must have been heated underneath because when Alec took off his boots, his feet felt warm when they touched the floor. Magnus didn't approve of his socks, so reluctantly Alec peeled them off, stuffing them in the tops of his boots. He would need them for the walk home.

Magnus sat with him on the leather couch, but he didn't sit as close as he usually did, nor was he touching him in any way. "What's wrong?" he asked Alec when he said nothing.

Alec unclenched his fists; he hadn't meant to have them balled up so tight. "Jace... he's so horrible sometimes."

"I take it there wasn't anything serious about last night then?"

Alec shook his head. "Oh, it was serious. Clary was right to call me."

"What happened?"

Alec didn't want to answer, but he made the mistake of looking at Magnus. His eyes bore into his own and he couldn't help but spill the truth. "Jace and Clary got into a pretty serious fight. So, in his own way of blowing off steam, he took a call on his own and tried to take down an entire flock of demons. Clary had been clever enough to track him down, but even she and Isabelle wouldn't have been able to take down all of the demons on their own. She called me just as they were leaving. Jace is fine," he added, but for whose benefit he didn't know. "But he started going off on me this morning and I couldn't stand it. I actually got mad at him."

Magnus took it all in, his face a serious mask. He snapped his fingers and two hot cups of coffee appeared on the table in front of them. He handed one to Alec and he took a long swig of the black drink. It was too hot and be burnt his tongue, but he continued to sip at it gingerly. "So you came here looking for a distraction?"

"Of sorts, yes. I also wanted to see you. Last night... I felt awful leaving."

Magnus scooted closer to Alec, placing his free hand on his thigh. "I understood. It's part of whom you are—rushing off to save the day."

Alec put down his coffee, the cup almost empty now. Magnus mimicked him. They were much closer on the couch, and Alec longed to be touched by Magnus. "Kiss me?" he asked weakly, chewing on his lower lip.

Magnus put his hand on Alec's mouth, stopping him from destroying his bottom lip. He moved his hand, placing it behind his neck and brought his lips down.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Mortal Instruments. Bummer...  
_

* * *

Through their kisses, Magnus managed to lead them both into his bedroom. Chairman Meow had to be kicked out of the room, but he put up little fuss—only hissing at the two men. Alec was walking backwards and fell onto the bed when it hit the back of his knees. Magnus took no time crawling up onto him, not taking any time for breathing. His hands were up and under the hem of Alec's shirt, forcing the material up. It never did well to be fully clothed. They had to break apart to get Alec's shirt completely off, but had their mouths connected before the shirt was even on the floor.

Alec was moaning under Magnus, his body quaking with excitement. Magnus took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the Shadowhunter's mouth. He didn't have to fight for dominance, Alec was more than willing to let his boyfriend lead. Both of them had their arms wrapped around each other; Magnus had his fingers splayed out on Alec's chest, and in turn, Alec had his hands fisted in Magnus's hair, pulling on it roughly. The tugging sensation on his scalp brought out a very low and throaty groan from Magnus.

He returned the favour by running his hand down Alec's stomach, bringing his hands behind him and groping his bottom through his jeans. Alec raised his hips up in response, effectively grinding their lower bodies together. He was panting at Magnus's grip.

Finally, Magnus broke off from Alec, taking in a long, deep breath. He watched as Alec's bare chest heaved with the effort of bringing enough oxygen into his lungs. It was amazing, seeing how different Alec acted around him when they were together now. Sex was only a recent addition to their relationship, and a rare one at that. Magnus still had a business to run—he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, after all. And Alec, he was always running around the city, killing demons and dealing with difficult Downworlders. They had completely different daily routines. Magnus would sleep in until at least noon; Alec was up around the same time the sun rose. He couldn't comprehend how Shadowhunters went by on so little sleep, and that the men really did not care about their fashion sense. At least Isabelle looked presentable every time she left the Institute.

Magnus didn't like Alec's lack of colour, but he couldn't complain about his clothing choices, he really didn't have the salary to buy better things. And by better, Magnus meant designer. So he held back his grudges, even enjoying some of the outfits Alec arrived in. Black on black, was his most constant—sometimes, like today, he wore dark blue jeans. They were a nice change (and snug) so he didn't complain.

When his breathing returned to a normal pace Alec spoke up. "How is it I always end up more naked than you?"

"That, my dear, is just how it works." Magnus smiled and kissed him. He tried to get back into their heavy make-out, but Alec was being uncooperative. He gently pushed Magnus back so he could sit up.

"Don't get me wrong when I say this; but that is a completely and utterly stupid reason. I though you preferred wearing nothing." He had his arms crossed over his bare chest.

Magnus sighed and moved to sit beside Alec. "Is that what is really bothering you? My not being the one naked first."

Alec sat quite for awhile, his arms still stubbornly crossed. He stared at a spot on the floor, refusing to meet Magnus's gaze. "Would you..." he started quietly, then stopped. Magnus put his hand on his knee. Alec looked at him then, his face distraught. "Are we just canoodling?"

"Canoodling? That's quite the wording choice Alexander." Magnus didn't understand what was making him so upset. "Currently, I would say we are. And I would really like to continue this canoodling perhaps—"

"No!" Alec cut him off rather forcefully. Magnus took his hand off his knee. "I was thinking about us, our... _relationship._" He seemed to fumble over the last word. "Are we anything real? Or are we just fooling around?"

"I would most certainly think we are real. I don't see anyone else. Why on earth are you asking such questions?"

"Jace said—"

"Again, with Jace!" Magnus had enough of Jace ruining their time together. "He's downright vile most of the time. How does he manage to sneak into my bedroom at the most intimate of times?" Magnus was spouting off of his own accord now, not really speaking to Alec anymore. His fingers sparked with his annoyance, blue streams of light exploding. "I thought he was out of the picture. He's straight, dating Clary, and repulsive. There should be no reason that he is even brought up. Even in casual conversation!"

Alec stayed very quiet and still, his eyes following Magnus's large hand gestures. "I'm sorry," he spoke quietly again. "It's hard to keep him far from my mind... he's my _parabati_, after all. I don't think of him as anything more than my brother now," he added for Magnus's benefit. "It's just, he has this way of getting under my skin, and staying there."

Magnus let his anger diffuse with Alec's honest answer. There really wasn't any way that he could stay angry with him. Alec was too beautiful. "I'm sorry too. He gets my panties in a twist too often."

"Panties... in a what?" Alec was distracted by Magnus's choice words.

"Ah, never mind. Mundane saying."

Alec nodded. He fingered the sheets, bunching them up in his hands. He shifted back onto the bed, so he could sit up against the back board. Magnus follow suit, moving to sit beside him. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course darling." He chuckled at his innocence. "What do you want to ask?"

"I was thinking," Alec looked up at him through his dark eyelashes, "that we could more or less play a really simple game? Questions and answers, clothing optional."

Magnus smiled at Alec's use of his own words. Their fight was already becoming a minor distraction from their morning. "I take it the original rules apply?"

"Yes, and I'll be asking the questions this time," Alec blushed as he spoke.

Magnus brushed a hand against his cheek, missing the colour that rarely graced his presence anymore. Alec so seldom blushed now that it was almost out of place on him. Magnus couldn't wait to see if he could bring it back, in full effect with his answers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, but I like to play with the characters. :)  
_

* * *

"What is your favourite flavour of ice cream?" Alec started simple. Safe.

"Neapolitan."

"That's three flavours, not one," Alec argued his answer. He pointed to the warlock's shirt. "Off with it."

Magnus smiled, but did nothing. "If it's three flavours, why isn't it named with all three?"

Alec thought this one over. "Fine. Why do you hate black?"

"I don't hate it—it's just not a shade that suits me. I love your hair and it's black." Magnus ran a hand though Alec's hair. It needed a haircut.

"Eating out or staying in?"

"Staying in."

"Favourite decade?"

"This one, of course."

"Why?"

Magnus gave him an incredulous look. "Do I really have to spell it out?"

Alec frowned at his stupidity. He couldn't think straight with Magnus sitting to close to him, yet not touching him. It was driving him mad. So he kissed Magnus instead, the tension in his body subsiding greatly. He could feel the warlock chuckling deep in his chest. Alec broke off. "What?"

"You're just too cute. And I must be more irresistible than I thought; you can't keep yourself off me for very long."

Alec moved to sit beside him again. He crossed his arms over his chest, a bit of a frown on his lips. Magnus must have realised that Alec was a little annoyed, so he shifted onto his knees and kissed him. It didn't take long for Alec to let go and kiss him back. It was short and sweet and Magnus pulled back first. "Did you have any more questions for me?"

"I guess... what's your favourite book?" he asked hesitantly.

"Kama Sutra," Magnus replied without missing a beat.

Alec tried not to blush—he had been so much better with it, but he could feel the flush in his cheeks.

"Are you going to ask me what part of the book I like the best?" Magnus questioned after Alec remained quiet.

"I was... getting there."

"No you weren't."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not going to tell you, now that I had to get you to ask me. I don't like the question. Take off your pants."

Alec's blush deepened. He cursed under his breath, annoyed that it amused Magnus to put him in these kinds of situations. He rolled off the bed to properly take off his jeans. They were snug enough that they brought his briefs down part way, exposing more skin than necessary. He kicked his feet out of his pants and pulled his briefs back up to where they had originally been.

He was back on the bed, half naked again and completely at a loss for questions. Magnus made it seem so easy to ask questions. Alec was not so quick. Nor was he was creative or deep. He decided the best thing was to repeat a question he had been asked. "What is your biggest regret?"

It took awhile for Magnus to answer. His brows knitted together as he though over what to say. Alec noticed how cut he looked when he was serious. "I'll have to narrow it down to this century, I suppose. There are a few that I have, being seven hundred years old."

"Eight hundred," Alec corrected.

Magnus scowled. "Yes, eight hundred. I never should have told you the truth. It is rather old, isn't it?"

"It's fascinating Magnus, but you're not answering my question."

"You copied mine."

"Is there a rule about copying questions?"

"If you keep this up there will be. But I will answer you this one. I regret not calling you back. I know how hard it was for you, hiding our relationship, pretending to your parents. I wish I could have been more considerate towards your feelings."

"I could have made it easier too," Alec amended. "I didn't have to be ashamed."

"Yes, but you hadn't been aware of your sexuality for as long as I have."

"And how long has that been?"

Magnus smiled broadly. "Since I was very, _very_ young. I knew right away. Women always repulsed me."

"So you've never been with one?" Alec could feel his heart racing with anxiety. He didn't look at Magnus.

"I have," was all he said. When Alec still kept his eyes on the comforter (it was finally back to its original canary yellow), Magnus moved from sitting beside Alec, to straddling his lap. He put his arms around the Shadowhunter's shoulders, embracing him in a hug. Alec took in a long breath, Magnus's smell filling up his senses. He could never get enough of his smell. "I experimented, even though I knew, all along. Ever heard of the term 'free love'?"

"No."

"I've had my share of men and women. You know who I prefer." Magnus was looking into Alec's face now. There was a large smile on his lips. Alec couldn't resist; he put his hands on the warlock's face and brought their lips together. They kissed slowly and deeply. It was bliss.

But Alec didn't want to take it slow anymore. His body was heating up fast. Magnus wasn't helping, running his fingers up and down Alec's bare stomach. Somehow, through all his questions, Magnus had stayed completely clothed. Now was not the time for clothing, and Alec eagerly tugged at the hem of his boyfriends shirt, forcefully moving it up, causing them to break apart so Alec could finish taking it off. Their lips didn't stay unconnected for long; Magnus was eager to continue their make out session and crashed his lips back onto Alec's.

Somehow through their kisses Magnus managed to reposition them on the bed. Alec no longer had Magnus straddling his lap; instead, he was laying under the warlock, their bare chests pressed together, hands exploring naked skin. Alec couldn't help but moan as Magnus let his fingers travel under the hem of his underwear, lightly brushing the soft skin on his stomach. He pushed his hips up, silently begging for more friction.

Magnus ground his lower half into Alec, both of their crotches pressing into each other. There was no doubt in Alec's mind where their morning was heading. As composed as his boyfriend was in their make out session, Magnus couldn't hide how turned on he was—not that he ever would try to hide the fact around Alec.

Shivers ran down his spine as Magnus let his mouth trail down Alec's face, a long, hot trail of open mouthed kisses. He only stopped at Alec's waist band when the Shadowhunter spoke up. "Magnus," he breathed out quietly, quivering slightly, as an idea sprung to mind. It was loud enough for Magnus to hear the hesitation in his voice and look up. "I think..." His sudden inspiration was faltering.

"What is it darling?"

Alec hesitated, swallowing a large lump in his throat. "I think I want to be on top."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: You know the drill: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.  
_

* * *

It was a little awkward, having to switch positions, when Alec was so used to lying on the bottom. There was a different perspective when he was the one leaning over Magnus, watching him, for once, squirm in eager anticipation. The warlock's chest rose and fell in an even pace, and Alec couldn't help but stare at his beautifully tanned skin. It was flawless, unlike his skin. He knew Magnus appreciated all the scars and permanent Marks on his skin—and he wasn't ashamed of them—but he wished that Magnus could run his hands over any part of his skin without coming across a marking of some kind. It was impossible, being one of the Nephilim.

So he ran his fingers over Magnus's chest, watching as tiny goose bumps rose on his skin. Alec was kneeling on the bed, partially sitting on Magnus, while Magnus was propped up by his arms. It couldn't have been comfortable, so Alec gently pushed Magnus down onto his bed. But too quickly, his mind caught up with his body. He faltered—he wasn't sure if he could continue what he started.

Magnus must have seen the hesitation in his eyes. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Alec, you know that."

Alec let his eyes close briefly. He tried to calm his mind, let it go blank of all the thoughts he had. He opened his eyes again, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. "I want to."

A large grin made its way onto the warlock's lips, his happiness was clear enough. "Let me help you then." Magnus wrapped his long arms around Alec, so he had to lie down on his chest. Their lips met in a lazy fashion, perhaps because Alec was nervous or Magnus just wasn't trying to rush into things. Alec knew it was always harder for Magnus, having to be patient with him, never going all out right away. Their love making was always slow, careful. And as much as Magnus would love for Alec to be bold and daring, he still had to take it slow. He was too self conscious of his own thoughts, body, and actions. In fact, he was still very aware of how completely naked he was, lying on top of his boyfriend, while said boyfriend was still wearing pants.

As they kissed, Alec let his hands trail back down Magnus's body. He felt the smooth pane of his stomach, lingering on the spot where he would have had a belly button had he been human. Soon after, he let his mouth break apart from Magnus, letting his mouth create a hot, wet trail down the long length of the warlock's body. When he got to the waistband of his pants, Alec could see just how excited Magnus was. His pants were already tight, but now they looked downright uncomfortable, his excitement straining against the soft leather. Feeling bold, he unzipped his pants and hand them pulled off the warlock's body within seconds.

Magnus sighed at the obvious relief. He hadn't let on how uncomfortable he had been, but Alec knew better from his own experiences—and he didn't wear skin-tight leather. Alec took in the full naked sight of Magnus, from head to toe. He noticed how perfect his skin was, not a drop of sweat had formed on his body. Had they been in opposite spots, Alec knew his forehead would have been covered in a thin layer of sweat already, along with the rest of his body—if he was being honest with himself. He was jealous of how calm and collected Magnus could be, even in their most intimate moments.

_Practise,_ Magnus had once told him. _And time_.

He wondered if Magnus was, indeed, eight hundred years old. He even considered asking him, but thought better of it. Questions could always come later.

Now that they were both naked, turned on, and obviously thinking the same thing, Alec didn't know what to do. He had never done any more than a hand job for Magnus. The idea of... and Alec couldn't even bring himself to think it. He blushed profusely as his mind conjured up images of himself, going down on his boyfriend.

He decided that going slow would be best. Magnus would never object. So he ran his fingers down his stomach once again, enjoying the slight shudder from Magnus. The warlock may have had a calm expression, but his body was reacting very overtly to Alec's small caresses. His fingers slowly danced across his lower abdomen before he let them run down over the tops of his thighs. Magnus pulled his knees up, while simultaneously fingering his canary sheets. Alec was sure he even heard a low growl escape from his lips. Moving his fingers back up his legs, Alec's fingers brushed over something that didn't feel quite like the rest of Magnus's soft skin. He moved his hand over the spot again, looking carefully at the spot when he realised what it was.

"Where did you get this?"

Magnus sat up again, his face a mask of confusion. "What on earth do you mean?"

Alec put one finger on the spot. "You have a scar here. I never noticed it before. Magnus..." he let his name drop off. He wasn't sure he wanted to bring it up anymore. "Never mind."

Letting out a breath of frustration, Magnus leaned down to see what Alec was fussing over. He mouth was set in a thin line when he saw what had distracted Alec. "Camille, that devil."

"Who?" Alec couldn't help but ask.

Magnus kicked his long legs over the side of the bed and stood up. With a snap of his fingers he had his kimono robe draped over his body. Alec only noticed a moment too late that there was a matching robe for him. He pulled it on as well, while standing up to walk over to Magnus. Somehow, he had conjured up a long cigarette—a habit he so seldom indulged in anymore because Alec couldn't stand the smoke—and was blowing green smoke out of his nostrils. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that scar. It's quite an embarrassment, that one. Vampire venom does nasty things to my body."

"A vampire... bit you? How did that happen?"

"I was dating her at the time. It had seemed erotic enough—"

"_Her_? You were dating a woman? You said they repulsed you from the beginning."

"A minor oversight, on my behalf. Things become a little cloudy after six hundred years of living. My memory slipped a bit."

"Bullshit," Alec called him out. He knew Magnus had a fantastic memory. Alec also remembered the small things Magnus told him. "And you're lying about your age again."

"Does it really matter?" Magnus had already finished his first cigarette and had a second one replacing it quickly. This time it had red smoke. More mood appropriate.

"It does to me. I can't believe you were dating a woman." Alec couldn't get the image out of his head of a blonde vampire, doing things to Magnus that Alec had just been contemplating doing. He knew Magnus had mentioned being with women, but he didn't think he meant in a _relationship_. More along the lines of experimentation—that was what Magnus was all about.

"Me too darling," Magnus added with reluctance. "She was a bitch, in case you wanted to know. Horrible things, vampires. They think they're all mighty and powerful because they don't age. And being the leader of the vamps really did a thing to her ego..."

Alec was caught off guard. "Camille? She was the leader of the vampires? When?"

"Not was, _is. _Of course I haven't seen her in a few decades, but I'll never get over how awful she was. She really made it clear for me who I preferred to be with, though."

"So you have no feelings for her?" he couldn't help but ask. He had to know.

"Alec," Magnus said in a very low tone, almost as if he were scolding him. "It was over a hundred years ago. Remember what I said about free love? I experimented a lot."

"So, you do like women."

"Liked, Alec. It's men I prefer. You must know that." Magnus said it with such persuasion Alec had to believe him. "Come here." He motioned for Alec to come to him. He saw Alec's hesitation. He didn't want to smell so strongly of smoke. He must have known because he flicked away the rest of his cigarette, the thin death stick disappearing mid-rotation, and pulled Alec into an embrace. "You silly Nephilim. I love you too much, you know."

Alec took a long, shaky breath to calm his nerves. He nodded into Magnus's chest. He let his arms wrap around his slim torso, fisting some of his kimono in his fingers. "I love you too."

When they held each other for a more than appropriate amount of time, Magnus pulled Alec back over to the bed. Alec's legs hit the mattress and he didn't try to stay upright. Magnus fell on top of him, letting their lips reconnect. Alec couldn't help but let out a moan as Magnus moved his hand down to his groin, bringing back all the previous heat they had before.


	7. Chapter 7

_So this is the last chapter for this story. It was fun writing it, but I think this is the perfect place to end it without drawing it out too unnaturally.  
_

_Just a warning, there is more intimate"canoodling" in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with oral, I'm letting you know now.  
_

_Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments, and possibly my soul, too._

* * *

When their kisses grew more intense, Alec pulled away, trying in vain to calm his breathing. He knew that when it came to Magnus and being naked with him, his air supply would be coming up short for the majority of the evening. Even when Alec had a moment to breathe, Magnus didn't keep his lips off the Nephilim's skin. The warlock kissed his cheeks, sucked on his neck, and bit his collar bone. Alec was finding his breathing just as difficult as if Magnus was actually kissing him.

It wasn't just the kisses themselves that had Alec panting, but the combination of his lips, hands, and body all touching his own. When Magnus kissed his lips, his fingers were pulling at Alec's hair. When Magnus was biting his shoulder, his hips were rocking into Alec's. There was no shortage of physical sensation when things got heated between the two of them.

There were also the noises that came along with times like these. Alec would find himself moaning, panting, and gasping, all the time. Magnus, in turn, would murmur his name, growl deep in his throat, and sigh as Alec touched him in return.

Alec found it so easy to get lost in Magnus. Their previous discussion about Camille was already slipping from his conscious mind, maybe never to appear again. He let himself not worry about his past, his former lovers, and focused on the time he had now with Magnus.

He found sudden inspiration in the heat of the moment, using his training skills to expertly roll himself and Magnus over, so Alec was once again lying on top. "We need these robes gone," Alec spoke as Magnus adjusted to being on the bottom again. His hair was fanned out against the pillow and Alec couldn't help but run his fingers through the silky locks.

Magnus turned his head and kissed Alec's palm. "Of course," he replied.

Alec heard a snapping sound and felt the slight change in the air. He took pride in not blushing. He looked at Magnus boldly, letting his boyfriend see his unflushed cheeks. Alec remembered that he had had a purpose for being on top. He had wanted to reciprocate the motions that Magnus had all too often done for him—he wanted to be the one to make Magnus scream out in utter bliss, cause him to moan from the use of his hands.

It was all fine and dandy, wanting to do all this. Alec had been the recipient of Magnus's skills for a few short months, but had never ventured very far in return. Tonight, Alec wanted to be the bold one, and he had every intention of carrying it through.

He took the first step, kissing Magnus's waiting mouth. He savoured the taste and the familiarity that came with kissing the warlock. It had become second nature for Alec, much like breathing.

When he needed to breathe, he pulled back, but let his lips stay on his skin. Magnus didn't object to Alec's want to control their evening. He lay below him, breathing evenly, mumbling soft words of encouragement every so often.

Alec moved away from his face, running his tongue down his neck, nipping at Magnus's collar bone. He heard him moan deeply before Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's back. His nails dug into the Shadowhunter's back, breaking the skin in a few spots—but Alec didn't care. He could feel the warmth of a few beads of blood slipping over his heated skin. It only added to the moment, exciting him.

By the time Alec had kissed a trail down to Magnus's belly, Alec could feel how excited his boyfriend was. He took pride in his ability to make Magnus so quickly ready. But he wasn't ready to take the plunge just yet. There were spots on his boyfriend's body that had been ignored and he wanted to draw out this experience as much as he could.

Alec continued to pepper kisses well past Magnus's smooth stomach and onto his boney hips. He took his time massaging the soft skin with his fingers, feeling Magnus tremble beneath him. It was fascinating, being the giver, and not the receiver. He could appreciate the kind of effort Magnus had often enough put in for his own pleasure and take away from that experience in a very reciprocating way.

When he was sure Magnus had suffered long enough in anticipation, Alec let one of his hands grasp the base of Magnus's member. He moved his positing, kneeling in between Magnus's parted knees.

"Alec," Magnus spoke his name in a hardly audible tone. His eyes were bright with passion and longing. "Are you sure?" Magnus looked eager and excited, but his tone of voice gave away his slight anxiety.

"I've never been more ready," Alec told him, kissing his thigh right where the scar was. It was a way of showing him that he wouldn't worry about Camille, that her phantom presence was easy to ignore and push away.

Magnus ran his hand through Alec's hair, softly massaging his head. He let his eyes close briefly at his touch, loving the way his hand felt in his hair.

Alec sensed this was the moment, that if he was going to back off, it was his only chance. Instead, he brought his head down to Magnus, and experimentally licked his erection from the base to the tip. Magnus shuddered below him, obviously enjoying the sensation of Alec's tongue. It wasn't so bad, Alec realised. He took the tip of Magnus into his mouth, and tried to mimic what Magnus had done many times over with his own tongue. It must have been the right thing because Alec could feel Magnus thrusting up slightly with his hips, silently asking for more. He willingly obliged, taking more of Magnus into his mouth. It was the strangest of sensations, having him in his mouth and being turned on as well.

Doing his best, Alec moved his head up and down, mimicking the same action he had felt Magnus do many times over. His preconceived notions of feeling uncomfortable were squashed down by the realisation of how intimate this moment was. There was a sense of trust that had to be between them, Alec realised, for this to feel so right.

There was no room for doubt as Magnus kept one of his hands in Alec's hair, helping Alec set a pace that was good for the both of them. Alec chanced a glance up, excited to see just how lost in the moment the warlock had become. His eyes were closed; his mouth hanging open just in the slightest, and his other hand was roughly abusing the comforter.

Alec felt the need to grab hold of his own self in that moment, wanting to relieve some of the pressure built up from being so hard. Alec moaned at the sensation he was causing for himself. Magnus bucked his hips again, calling out Alec's name. He realised a bit slow that his throaty moan had also been good for Magnus. Using it as inspiration, Alec hummed with his boyfriend still in his mouth.

It seemed to do the trick, along with a few more gropes at the base of Magnus's erection, and his boyfriend was quaking with the onset of his orgasm. Alec let him go, with an audible pop of his lips. He released his own erection to use both hands on Magnus. Alec continued to pump him in the way he had done so before, knowing just when to squeeze and when to relieve the pressure. Magnus let out the most erotic moan just as he began to shoot off into Alec's hands. His back arched off the bed and his knees squeezed Alec's sides in the wake of his orgasm. He was sweaty and panting when his body stopped moving.

Alec took the opportunity to kiss him, wanting to seal the moment. He could feel Magnus smile before he pulled back to look at him. His cat eyes were practically sparkling from the heat of the moment.

"Would you like me to reciprocate?" Magnus finally spoke. "I can't see you being very comfortable like that." He gestured towards Alec's lower body.

It was true, Alec was still painfully aroused and had yet to get his own release. It hadn't really crossed his mind after watching Magnus get off. He was too pleased with himself for bringing his boyfriend to a level he had experienced many times over.

Magnus had already sat up, and moved onto his knees. Alec moved up with him, mimicking his position. Always the more bold of the two, Magnus took hold of Alec without asking. He kissed him as his hand began a slow and rhythmic motion on his member. Alec gasped at the sensation, revelling in the feel of Magnus's warm hand pleasuring him. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Magnus's hand, rocking his hips in the same rhythm that Magnus was pumping him.

He let his hands wrap around Magnus's shoulders, keeping their bodies close. Alec kissed him, needing more than just the feeling of his hands on him. Magnus was more than willing to kiss him back, opening his mouth to the young Shadowhunter.

It didn't take long for Alec to hit his own orgasm. It could have been from being so hard for so long, needing the release, that Alec let himself go so fast. Or it could have resulted from Magnus's expert handling. Either way, Alec let out a very load moan as he took his turn shooting off. His head fell down to rest on the warlock's shoulder, needing the brace to allow himself to get a proper amount of air into his much abused lungs.

"Better?" Magnus asked.

Alec chuckled at his nonchalance. "Yeah, much better."

Magnus kissed him again, slowly. He traced his fingers back up Alec's back, stopping when Alec winced. They had both forgotten about the scratches. "Let me fix those," Magnus suggested. There was an electric feel all over his skin, followed by warmth that Alec was all too familiar with. He knew his skin would be unblemished where Magnus had healed him. The warlock sealed it with another long kiss.

Alec's phone interrupted them that moment, loud and shrill in the room. He sighed before disentangling himself from Magnus and climbed off the bed to answer the phone. He checked the caller ID; it was Isabelle. "Yes?" he asked.

"_Alec, where are you? We just got a call to take down some demons in Central Park_." She sounded excited.

Alec rang a hand over his face, annoyed that he had to leave. "I'll be home in half an hour." He hung up the phone and turned to Magnus.

"And here I was hoping that we could at least have some time to cuddle." He was pouting, but Alec knew it was just for show. He hurried to find all of his clothes, remembering that his shoes and socks were in the other room. It didn't take long and he had his gear back on. He leaned over the side of the bed where Magnus was lounging lazily to give him one last kiss.

"I could come over tonight, bring you some ice cream or something," Alec suggested, standing back up straight. He knew Magnus loved having ice cream late at night.

"Neapolitan?"

"You bet."

_fin._

* * *

_And that's it! Thank you to everyone who faved and reviewed and read this. You are all awesome!  
_


End file.
